the_demons_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
Chris Wellington/Season One
"Awakening" After being awakened by the presence of Savannah Whitesmith, Chris stood up from behind bundles of hay and pushed them aside, finding himself in an old barn. Startling the girl, he introduced himself to her asked if she knew Andrew Wellington, his "father." Chris then examined the others in the barn (Atticus Anoethite and a sleeping Melissa Devlin), noting they were both in terrible condition and needed assistance. After Atticus became confused at some of Chris' dialogue, Chris finally explained that he is an android, and he, unfortunately, did not remember how the others got to the barn and quickly assumed the weather impacted his data. With Melissa waking up, Chris tried to keep quiet as Atticus and Savannah introduced themselves, but perked up that he wished to leave the barn, as well, to find his father as the group prepared to leave. As the four walked through the forest, they came across a clearing and paused for a break. Talking among themselves, the group became engulfed in a red aura as a ball of red light appeared in the sky. Amazed and frightened by the scene, they gazed at the light as it continued to spread across the sky, disappearing from sight shortly. Unsure of the light's origins, they continued forward as they spotted a van driving down a gravel road at the end of the clearing. With Chris pulling it over, they began to talk to the driver about their situation. The driver agreed to give them a ride, and the group (with a new boy having joined them randomly) moved to the back of the van as ordered, with Melissa opening the back door. Climbing into the vehicle, they found a group of men already located there. During the ride, the men questioned the group and the new boy introduced himself as "Token Jin," with Chris following with his introduction. The driver then announced they had reached their destination and the group got out, noticing they were parked in front of a large fancy building. Chris then followed Atticus as he told the group to do so. ;"White Room" Following behind Atticus, Chris walked up to a man in front of the building. After a brief conversation the man revealed himself to be Gabriel Alchemilia, the owner of the building and company in front of them, Alchemilia Corporation. After the group introduced themselves, Gabriel called out to a woman passing by and commanded her to take the group to the medical bay. As they all prepared to leave, Gabriel pulled Chris back, telling him to stay back. Following Gabriel to his office, Chris was offered a seat and began to ask a serious of questions once seated. His first question was one about his "father." Gabriel then explained how Andrew Wellington had passed away three centuries back in a lab fire - with all of his androids perishing as well -, leaving Chris in a state of shock and confusion as he pondered the revelations. Chris then asked why his creator preserved him out of all his creations, with Gabriel replying no one knew Wellington's motivations. After a short pause, Gabriel proceeded to pull a large book entitled MEMOIRS from a nearby shelf, explaining how he kept written details of his long life within the pages and that it was time to explain why he brought Chris to his office. Gabriel began to explain that Chris was more valuable to him than any of his own androids, due to the fact that Chris perfectly replicated a living being - emotions, thoughts, and wants. Informing Chris that he wanted to study him, Gabriel then took him out onto his balcony, showing him the full of Alchemilia Corporation and offered for Chris to join him. Once Chris rejected, Gabriel informed him that he had no choice in the matter. ;"Bare Trees" Chris was locked in a prison room for several hours after his conversation with Gabriel, having been carried there with little resistance. He was soon approached by a couple of strange androids who took him through the building to a place where they would analyze his emotions. The androids were working with Baptiste Rousseau, who explained the tests Chris needed to undergo and reminded him he had no choice. Once they approached Gabriel, Chris was introduced to Dexter Wellington, the last living descendant of Andrew Wellington. After giving him the device he needed to have his emotions, Dexter discussed how Gabriel was giving him the opportunity of a lifetime: Leading Alchemilia Corporation. Chris declined, explaining that he would never trust Gabriel. Dexter then revealed that he wished to help Chris escape. "One Night in Gladea" Chris was unsure about Dexter's motivations in helping him, but Dexter explained that Gabriel was essentially a thug. Chris realized that he shouldn't have trusted Gabriel, especially after Dexter explained that he was locked up because of declining Gabriel's offer. Dexter revealed that Chris was the closest individual he had to family, which made Chris agree with his escape plan. Traveling through the corridors and using staircases thanks to Dexter's knowledge of Alchemillia Corporation, the two soon bumped into Gabriel's henchman, Alfred Hernann. Dexter quickly explained to Hernann that Chris was merely his new assistant, and they made their way to the trash compactor wing. Dexter stuck Chris inside the trash chute and sent him flying to the outside garbage bins. While falling through the trash chute, Chris had a hallucination of his last moments with his father, Andrew Wellington. As soon a she got out of the dumpster, Chris noticed a fence around the property leading to some dark woods. Even though he was still worried about Dexter, Chris ran to the woods and didn't look back. Category:Role in Series pages